Tragedies Love of Maka and Crona
by ShrillKillerdog
Summary: Asura is defeated and now Maka and Crona MALE are going through a tragedy. Will the love Crona has for Maka survive what is ahead for them on their new journey?
1. Tragedy Begins: Crona Lost Love?

**Tragedy Begins:**

**Crona's Lost Love?**

Up in the sky with the sun asleep above Death City, and into the Death Room

~Maka~

"Crona, you're alright," shouting as loud as I can. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Instead of him getting all started, Crona just hugged me back.

~Crona~

"Her hugs are so warm," I thought to myself, but I felt the urge of happiness ready to disappear.

"MAKA!" realizing she had dropped to the floor.

"Maka... MAKA!" Sou cried as he ran to his partner.

~Death the Kid~

I herd screaming and start to walk towards the source. Then I notice that I just stepped in a red liquid, heading towards the Death Room.

"What the...," wondering who it would've been.

"Hey Kid wait up," Shout a familiar voice.

"Thanks for leaving us," it was Liz and Patty.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Liz

"Me, I'm fine but who ever this blood this isn't alright I answered.

"What do you mean why...," she stopped and looked down.

"Lets get moving and figure out whats going on," I announced.

"So let me get this straight we're going to find what ever is bleeding?"asked Liz a little startled.

"That's been the the idea to begin with," I answered.

~Crona~

"_No, no Maka wake up," _I thought to myself. Soul was ready to help her up, but I stopped him by Death Gripping his arm.

"What the..." Soul said all confused.

"No, you can't do it..." I said in a dark voice. Then I calmed down,"I'll do it," forcing a smile on my face as I picked up Maka bridal position, not caring how embarrassing it looked, and now running.

~Soul~

"Well I'll be damn," Soul said to himself as Kid ran in with Liz and Patty along side him.

"What happen," Kid yelled quickly.

"Crona took Maka to the infirmary, she passed out," Soul explained as cool and collected as he can.

"What Crona was here too?" Kid spat out.

"Yeah, like I said he took her to the infirmary," Soul said really getting annoyed.

~Crona~

"Miss Marie, Maka had passed out all of a sudden!" yelling as hard as I can.

"I-I don't know sh-she just passed," I said looking down at Maka.

"I'll get Professor Franken Stein in here," Miss Marie said running out of the room.

"_Maka please stay with me," _I begged.


	2. Spirit Cracks: Death Scythe's Madness?

**Spirit Cracks:**

**Death Scythe's Madness?**

_As Ms. Marie ran to get Professor Stein, Crona fell backwards and crashing into the shelf of medicine from the lack of balance. As the shelf falls over Crona covers Maka with his body as it came down on them, breaking every jar on it's shelves._

~Crona~

"Oh no, Stein hurry help me with this," screaming Ms. Marie as she just came into the infirmary. I watched Ms. Marie and Professor Stein lift the shelf off of me and Maka.

"Are you okay, Crona," asked Professor Stein.

I tried to get up off of Maka but, nothing happened. I couldn't move. I tried to tell Ms. Marie that I cant move even no words came out of my mouth.

"Here lets get them on a bed," Professor Stein said.

"_He must of figured it out,_" I thought to myself. Ms. Marie lifted me off Maka and set me on one of the beds closest to me and, Professor Stein set Maka in the one next to me.

"Marie may I talk to you outside in the hall," Professor Stein asked Ms. Marie after observing the broken jars of medicine and Ms. Marie looked really confused.

"It turns out that Maka is out cold from the lack of blood from the battle from the kishin and, Crona breathed in too much medicine which has now paralyzed him for who knows how long. That may be the very reason he couldn't get up or tell us what happened," I heard Professor Stein explained. Shocked, my face towards Maka, I saw that she was very pale and I could also see the wound that caused her pain. Then my eyes grew heavy from exhaustion and went into darkness.

Several Hours Later

~Maka~

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed and felt like a thousand knives piercing my body I let out a loud scream of pain.

"Maka calm down you just cam out of surgery," said a familiar voice. I turned my head and it was Ms. Marie.

"What happen," I asked.

"You passed out from the loss of too much blood and Crona brought you here in his arms," she had explained.

"WHAT, CRONA WHERE IS HE," I both yelled and scream from pain.

"Shhh..." Ms. Marie pointed to the bed next to me knowing that I may wake someone up. I gasped as I turned my head to the next bed.

"CRONA," I was shocked to see that Crona is back in the infirmary. He seemed to have heard me, obviously I was screaming. He just opened his eyes and what look like a smile on his face.

"What happened," I asked.

"I just told..." but I cut her off.

"No, I mean what happen to Crona," I asked, now sitting next to Crona.

"Oh well, Crona ran in here with you in his arms and I went to get Stein and when we got back we found Crona covering your body with his trying to protect you from the shelf crushing you. Stein explained to me that Crona is paralyzed and cant move or talk for now." Ms. Marie went on to explained how he got paralyzed by the jars of medication and that Ragnarok may not be awake for a long time because of it.

I went a little red from hearing that Crona was covering my body with his to protect me. I look down at the little demon swordsman who was now asleep.

"Crona..." whispering as quiet as I can."I.. I-I think I have feelings for you."

~Third POV~

After a couple of days being in the infirmary Ms. Marie still made Maka stay in the infirmary for the night, as if she wanted to go and leave Crona here by himself. When Ms. Marie left for the night Maka got out of bed and sat next to Crona who is now awake.

~Crona~

"_Maka..." _I thought to myself as I tried to look at her with the moon light shining on her and I saw tears running down" _I love you and I don't want you to cry."_

Maka held my hand and laid down next to me, and humming a lullaby to help me go to sleep.

_ ~Next Day~_

I opened my eyes to find Maka sleeping next to me. I blushed to know that the one I loved the most had slept next to me for a whole night. She sat up and stretched and then I noticed she had probably been crying last night so I raised my hand without thinking and wiped the tear off her cheek. She jumped from my actions and gave a little scream.

"_Did I do something wrong," _I thought to myself worried.

"Crona, you can move your hand," Maka said looking surprised, "can you speak too?"

I tried to say something but nothing came out so I shook my head no.

"Oh, I'm sorry Crona this is my fault," Maka said hugging me, and I finally hugged her back.

"MAKA... MY POOR DAUGHTER IM HERE," Spirit said as he crashed into the room. Me and fell off the bed and fell on top of her, and as she tried to move me off her before her father saw us, but it was too late.

"What do you think you're doing on my precious daughter," Spirit's voice low and with the sound of anger. I was afraid of him.

"GET AWAY FROM MAKA," he screamed as a scythe appeared out of his arms swinging at me. Wait AT ME!

~Maka~

Papa swung his arms at Crona and tried to get him out of the way, but it was too late.

"CRONA," I was holding Crona in my arms as he was bleeding out of his side. Papa was getting ready to swing again at Crona, but I held him closer trying to protect him.

"Maka get away from him," stupid papa trying get me away from the one held dear to me.

"..."

"Maka I said to move right now," Papa said.

"No," I said I'm done with this nonsense.

"What?" he said with angry look on his face.

"I said no I hate for you trying to hurt my boyfriend!" I slapped my mouth closed. "_Did I just say that?" _I thought to myself, I look at Crona looked shocked, but he was also blushing.

"..." I thought he would say something but he just storm out the of the room saying something about getting back at someone.

I set Crona on the bed, since he is wearing pajamas, I took his shirt off and bandage his waist to keep him from bleeding any further. I look at him he smiled still blushing from what I said to Papa earlier.

_"You know what I think do like you, but I wonder do you like me," _I shook my head," _no I shouldn't think things like that."_

"What happened?" said a voice with worry.

"Uhh..." was all I could say. It was Ms. Marie.

"I came in here to check up on you two," she said in a very stern voice, " I now I see Crona in bandages and the door smashed in so start explaining."

"Well Papa burst in here and scared us and I jumped and pulled Crona to the floor and thought Crona was getting excited about so he tried to kill him and got Crona in the side I patched him up."

"Well I'll talk to Death Scythe later about this so on the other hand you to can go," Ms. Marie said all excited.

**Cliff Hanger! Maka and Crona love each other but don't know that they do love each other(wow _déjà vu_ ). So sorry that this took to long for those who read this. I had the worst writers block in history, and because of that give me some ideas and I may use them in my story and I will announce the name of those who helped me. **


	3. Read Please

Petition

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Mulleb

ShrillKillerdog 


End file.
